Frank Horrigan
Origin Frank Horrigan had been a human being whose methods in the secret service agency used were monsterous on those labeled non-humans prior to an accident becoming a super mutant unlike anything encountered.The Enclaves weaponized Frank Horrigan covering up the idea he is a strongly rebuilt cyborg rather than revealing the other half-truth that he is also a mutant himself. He is delusioned by the idea of considering himself a human being fighting to even die for The Enclave cause without ever giving thought of how this contradicts himself. Frank Horrigan is honored by The Enclave for his multiple succession in completing their missions to keep the organization functional for a longer while until they gain the tactical advantage to defeat their enemies once and for all. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Frank Horrigan having Kai Leng as his subordinate went to the crash site for The Illusive Mans mission to erase the evidence of The Komato races flying transport from being examined from any other discoverers of the human race by killing all the aliens onboard, salvaging a couple of Komato soldier corpses and their weapons technology to be studied upon. Frank departed into a vertibird with the cerberus assassin ordering the enclave vertibirds aboard a cerberus warship to be sent to carpet bomb the area with nuclear bombs to erase any transactions of their doings here. Powers and Abilities Frank Horrigan unlike most human candidates had survived the mutations to retain his intelligence. The Enclave giant is able to think with his strategic mind where his brutish appearance hides this nature to trick his foes into thinking he would be one to be offed to death with such a disadvantage. His power armor is the strongest amongst his fellow Enclave soldiers able to take most weaponry even the more advanced ones, but only for how long his nigh-invulnerable armor can take the amount of stress before showing up to break apart. The strength he demonstrates is even more dangerous than the average super mutant able to tear apart power armor and death claws the most dangerous of the nuclear wastelands creatures easily. Inside his left armored hand is a large cleaver knife that cuts apart almost anything the blade meets upon its sharp end and in his right arm is a plasma minigun that rapidly fires globs of ionized gas that has the chance of creating molecular destablizied body plasmic goo to the enemy victims body depending on how much they are durable to last long from being exposed to its intense heat. frankhorrigan1.jpg|Frank Horrigan springing out his large wrist knife from his left arm. 1346312-frank.jpg|Frank Horrigan using his plasma minigun mounted on his right arm. Category:The Humanists Category:Mutants Category:Hypocrites Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Brutes Category:Second in Command Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Characters that hail from the Fallout Universe Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Masked Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Faceless Characters Category:Child Murderer Category:Xenophobes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Enforcer Category:Warmongers Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Mass Murderers Category:Nazis Category:Evil Genius Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Katherine's Alliance Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:The Action Crusaders' villains Category:The Helper Squad's Villains Category:Villains in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters Category:Murderers Category:Villains Category:Hell Councils Category:The Undead Category:The V Crusaders’ villains